


Broken

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Drug Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into the Holmes' past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

Sherlock let out a quiet noise as Mycroft fixed him with that icy stare. He would never admit it out loud, but he so hated his brother fixing him with that all knowing look. He let his head bow and out the corner of his eye he saw the look on his brothers face soften. He hated that as well, knowing that disapproval was hidden behind those eyes, as well as pity.

"Brother," Mycroft started, and yes there was that damned disappointment slipping into his tone. "Look at me," his voice was quiet and he hesitated, not wanting to lift his head. "Sherlock," warning this time in his tone, but the younger Holmes' could not bring himself to look up. He wouldn't admit that he hated being a disappointment, but especially to Mycroft. He heard his brother’s footsteps close their distance and he fidgeted in his seat. 

"Look at me," that tone that probably would have scared someone else had no effect on him however and he let out a quiet noise. He felt the fingers curl in his hair and tug his head back and he didn't react other than letting his eyes lid. "Dammit Sherlock," Mycroft sighed irritably, letting go of his hair. "What did you take this time?"

Sherlock would never admit to anyone that he was broken.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to give the whole 221b challenge a go, so here I am. I'm not sure exactly what direction any of these will go in, but if you have a prompt or a request I'll be glad to try my hand at it.


End file.
